Undertale : the journey
by DeusXmachinaXx
Summary: long ago there was a war between humans and monsters, though...This story is about the child that saves all the monsters every last one AU, AU characters, Overly adorable frisk, SAVE all monsters (and humans) Maybe some Papyton and Alphdyne not sure with sans though
Hey there DeusX here :P To answer some Questions NO this will not take over SCOR this is just something I'm using to practice some things I've learned, YES this is a Pacifist only story but there will be some inclinations of Genocide, However, I will in classic SCOR style do things much different, differences will start next chapter I'm just using this as an introduction.

Anywho Review for more questions

Undertale : The journey

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth : Humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the Two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

MT EBOTT.201X

Legends say those who climb the mountain never return...

"AAAAHHHH" A child's scream was heard in the underground as they plummeted,Their life saved by a Patch of yellow flowers.

A moment passed as the Child softly opened their Squinted eyes, A thought passed in their mind.

'I... I'm alive? Im sure that fall killed me, I guess these flowers broke my fall...'

The child looked up, noticing the hole above, They then checked their surroundings... The child's eyes fixed onto a doorway, but beside the doorway the vision of another child came into view before vanishing,

The child looked much like them, but with wide red eyes and a smile, they was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with a singular Yellow stripe through the middle and what looked like shorts

They shook their head thinking 'I'm just disoriented by the fall' They continued through the doorway to see a patch of flowers with one big yellow flower in the middle.

Walking forward the child noticed something the flower was softly teetering as soon as they came close a Face appeared on the flower, The face was rather cartoony to say the least, small black dots for eyes and a rounded smile, The flower began to speak.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!" The child's eye Twitched, in front of them was a living Talking flower of all things...

"Hmm..." the flower hummed as if to be thinking

"You must be new to the underground arent'cha!" The child slowly nodded to the flower, the flower however went on.

"Golly,You must be so confused..." The child once again nods politely

"Somebody aught to teach you how things work around here!, I guess little ol me will have to do!"

"Ready?" the child nodded again "Well Here we go!"

The area around the child Went black slightly unnerving them, in front of them was a floating object looked to be a Glowing Red heart, The flower simply grins

"See that Heart? Thats your SOUL a culmination of your very being, Your soul starts off weak but can get stronger with a lot of LV!,What does LV stand for why LOVE ofcourse... Dont worry Il Share some with you!" The flower simply winks one eye with his tongue poking out the bottom of his mouth cutely, summoning his power He summoned a few white bullet shaped projectiles

"Down here LOVE is shared with Little white "Friendliness pellets" The flower Shifted his eyes and didn't look too sure about what he said, Luckily for him the Child simply nodded as they reached for them The pellets hurt to the touch, so much so it felt as if their life was sucked away, The child Quickly let go

The Child looked up to the flower Gasping at the face of the flower, it Looked Demonic with its face stretched out with a massive toothy smile and angry whitened eyes

"You IDIOT! In this world its kill or be-" All words from the flower was cut off by a Fireball hitting its face with a yelp it flew away

The child blocked its face now scared but this all stopped at the soothing female voice

"My such a miserable creature, torturing such a poor Innocent youth" the child turned around to see an Anthropomorphic female Goat with thick White hair, flames trickling from her fingers making me guess she threw the fireball

The goat lady could see the child's fear, letting a large smile grace her face with a treacle sweet smile she knelt down,"Don't be afraid small one I wont hurt you" The goat lady held out her paw expecting the human to hold it, but was shocked when the human clang onto her with a hug crying softly.

"Human... Dont worry I will protect you but for now lets go okay?" The child looked up to her and smiled widely with a nod, they walked a while before being met with purple brick walls

"Welcome to the ruins My child"


End file.
